1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the past, there has been disclosed a structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle in which an engine is supported on a body frame and radiators are disposed forward of the engine. Each of the radiators is laterally covered with a shroud, and an exhaust port for guiding travelling air passing through the radiator to the outside of the shroud is provided in a rear portion of the shroud. As an example only, JP 7-242188-A discloses such a saddle-ride type vehicle.